dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Dwight
Luna Dwight (AKA Lunar Night) is an original character created by DPLunaGurl. Background Information Luna is the first child of Malia Smith and Drew Dwight. She was born on September 19th (Virgo). She used to live in North Dakota with her mom and dad up until the age of 13. When 6 years old her brother George was born. She was very popular at school and had lots of friends. When she was 11 her parents got in a big fight which scared her and caused her to run outside, terrified. She ran as fast as she cold into the woods during a thunderstorm. She started to cry as she was cold, lost and scared. While she was crying a woman appeared to her and asked what was wrong. Luna told her what happened and the woman told her to follow her. Since she had no place else to go, Luna followed the woman all the way back to her house. When Luna turned around to thank the woman for leading her home, she was already gone and all that was left of her was a floating, glowing purple orb. Out of curiosity Luna went and touched it sending her into a shock, then she blacked out. She woke up in her bed with her mom beside her. Her mom told her she almost called the police looking for her and that she found Luna on the driveway, unconscious. She explained that because of her father's job they had to move to a place called Amity and that's why they had fought. They worked it out, they still had to move but not for a while. Luna started to cry on her mother's lap. They both decided to forget this incident. Two years later, they moved to amity and started their new life. Luna's parents enrolled her at Casper High and George at Amity Elementary, they would both start in December. On Luna's 14th birthday she started feeling weird, so she went up to her room and locked the door. She went to look in the mirror to see she had glowing purple eyes. She screamed and backed up. She balanced herself on her bed only to go right through it, literally. She knew this was not normal and not the best way to start off a new year so she did her best to try and hide these powers when she started school. She continued practicing and getting used to her new gift. She found out she could go through things and become invisible. Not only that but she had to watch her mood. Whenever she got mad her eyes would turn red. When happy, yellow, when sad, blue and the list went on so she had to control her emotions. They also affected people around her. When she's mad others around would feel agitated. She also had something with electricity. Sometimes when someone touched her, they'd get shocked, but not badly. Despite having to keep these powers under raps, she grew to love them. On the first day of school, Luna had trouble making friends. She tried making jokes, gossiping, but nothing worked. She felt like a nobody. She would sit alone at lunch. A few days later when Luna was watching the news, it showed local hero Danny Phantom saving the town once again. She began to get curious, as she now knew she wasn't the only one with strange powers. So she started researching about the paranormal happenings going on in Amity. But due to school her research was cut short. A week later, at school, she was getting her books after swim practice when the famous ghost boy, Danny Phantom, attacked her. He demanded she tell him what she was planning and why she was at Casper. But due to her hotheaded trait, she yelled right back at him. Then before she knew it, two sideways rings of light flashed around her, transforming her into her full ghost form. Danny looked surprised, then called her a halfa. And she blacked out. She later woke up with a goth, a geek, and a normal boy standing around her looking tense. They let out a sigh of relief when she woke, but forced her to tell them everything about her double identity. Danny himself admitted he was also Danny Phantom and Luna decided on the name Lunar Night for her ghost name. Differences sided and secrets revealed, the four became a ghost fighting team. Personality Luna Dwight is a bold and smart tomboy from Toronto, Canada. She stands up for the bullied because she knows how it feels. She loves art and listening to music. She loves to swim and the sound of storms actually soothes her due to her electricity power. She will defend her friends and fight with those who distress them. But she really is a calm girl on the inside. Powers *Invisibility *Intangibility *Flight *Electrokinesis *Telekinesis *Empathy *Electro-Blast (Most powerful attack, though it drains her energy) *Overshadowing *Bright Purple Ectoplasm *Duplication Appearance Fill in Voice Actor(s) She would be voiced by Mae Whitman. Trivia *She is a night owl. *She most of her ghost pranks get out of hand. *Her favorite colors are purple, indigo and dark blue. *She has been a competitive swimmer since the age of 5. *She loves pop and old music (usually 60s - 90s). *She is a slow runner and usually very clumsy. *She loves singing and wants to be a pop singer. *She loves art. Category:Females Category:Original characters Category:Half-Ghosts Category:Humans Category:DPLunaGurl's articles